Obłęd: Alicja i Kapelusznik
by EroEmo
Summary: Efekt koszmarnego samopoczucia, czyli psychodeliczna i pozostawiająca dziwne wrażenie miniaturka. Tudzież malutki crossover pomiędzy Alicją w Krainie Czarów, a moim ukochanym PrusPolem z Hetalii.


_Krew. Krew. Krew. Nic nie widać, poza jedną wartką rzeką krwi. Krzaki Pytań przybrały szkarłatny odcień, a gadatliwe róże zamilkły przerażone. Lewitujący uśmiech wykrzywił grymas zniesmaczenia i szoku, a Myszka uklękła w cukierniczce._

_Co…_

_Co…_

Alicja przemierzał właśnie ulice Krakowa. Nie chciał nikogo znajomego widzieć czy też spotkać. Marzył jedynie o chwili wytchnienia, aby móc przemyśleć kilka istotnych dlań spraw.

Z jego psychiką nie działo się dobrze. Kryzys w państwie się wzmagał, obchody katastrofy Smoleńskiej i związane z tym wydarzeniem „przygotowania" już zapasem, a do tego ta cholerna bezsenność… I gdzie tu czas na spokój!?

Wpadł właśnie w jakąś odludną wręcz ulicę i zaszył się w niej. Usiadł pod jedną z kamienic, oparł głowę na dłoniach i zaczął rozmyślać. O życiu, śmierci, paradoksie omnipotencji oraz wczorajszym obiedzie, nie omieszkując dodać w myślach kilku soczystych i nad wyraz filozoficznych sformułowań, jak: „Najmądrzejszy jest, który nie wie co wie"

Minął go właśnie jakiś rowerzysta, ale Alicja to zignorował. Jak zresztą każdy możliwy ruch wokół niego. Przestrzeń w odległości jakichś dwóch metrów zdawała się łamać prawa fizyki, bo czas płynął w nich albo nadzwyczaj prędko, albo niezwykle wolno – tak się przynajmniej mu wydawało. A może to tylko on ubzdurał sobie coś, co jednocześnie jest i czego nie ma?

_Kieszonkowy zegarek wybił o godzinę za późno. Smukła dłoń w rękawiczkach cisnęła spóźnialskim mechanizmem o najbliższe drzewo, które wielce się przez ten fakt obraziło. Gdzieś w oddali biały kruk zaczął swój ponury recital, jednak krew przez to nie wyparowała w sok malinowy._

_Dlaczego…_

_Dlaczego…_

Alicja nie może się bawić z bliźniakami Tweedledlee i Tweedledum.

Alicja nie może być radosny i pić herbatki z Marcowym Zającem.

Alicja musi dbać o innych szaraków jakimi są cywile.

Alicja musi przestrzegać zasad tego świata, które ustanowiono bez jego wiedzy.

Tylko dlaczego jest on taki szary i brutalny? Przecież to nie fair! Nie fair… „To życie jest nie fair", pomyślał Alicja. Tak więc czy opłaca się grać według tych nieugiętych reguł, kiedy można, tak w sumie, łatwo zrezygnować?

I nagle znów pojawia się ta uporczywa kwestia: „Czy opłaca się istnieć we Wszechświecie?"

Tymczasem rowerzysta, który miał to (nie)szczęście znaleźć się w strefie zagięcia czasoprzestrzennego Alicji, nazywał się Kapelusznikiem, choć wcale nie nosił kapelusza. Lubił twierdzić, że jest chodzącą doskonałością, ale jego DNA bynajmniej tak nie uważało ze względu na ubytki melaniny. I jak tu pogodzić te dwa stanowiska? No ale przecież… Przecież każdy ma rację.

Kapelusznik wiedział, że przejechał w pobliżu Alicji. Ale nie zatrzymał się obok. Był spóźniony na odbiór zegarka.

_Figlarny wietrzyk porwał szkarłatne nakrycie głowy z białych włosów i położył go na uśmiechniętej cierpiętniczo twarzy o zielonych, nie mrugających już oczach. Absolem jedynie westchnął znużony całym tym zajściem, a uśmiech odwrócił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i zniknął gdzieś w przestrzeni._

_Kroki butów nie do pary ucichły z chwilą, gdy niebieskie ubranko zmieniło już całkowicie swój niewinny kolor._

_Jak…_

_Jak…_

Alicja podjął decyzję, choć nie bez wewnętrznych oporów, no ale! Pierwsze koty za płoty, jak to mówią. Wstał więc z zimnego chodnika i udał w stronę ronda Grunwaldzkiego. Wybrał to miejsce niby bez powodu, ale jednak z pewnych przyczyn. Nikt tak naprawdę nie pojmie logiki obłąkanego filozofa.

Kapelusznik tymczasem nie odebrał jednak swojego zegarka (bo jak się okazało, został on doszczętnie sponiewierany), a jedynie zmienił kierunek na dokładnie przeciwny. Jechał teraz tam, skąd przyjechał. Brak Alicji na chodniku obudził w nim złe przeczucia.

Ale było już za późno na przeczucia.

Na czyny zresztą też.

_Niewidzące oczy wpatrzone były w bezdenne denko kapelusza, dopóki blade ręce nie umieściły go na odpowiednim miejscu. Wtedy czerwone oczy bez barwnika spojrzały na pływając w krwi na żwirowej ścieżce ciało, a nieopodal Suseł zagwizdał na alarm._

_Alicjo… Nie, Feliksie._

_Ja… Nie potrafiłem Ci pomóc._

_Kocham cię i… Przepraszam._


End file.
